Everything I Could Ever Want
by JessieFish
Summary: Angela is forced to visit her brothers small island, Castanet. Soon, the city girl is cursed by the harvest goddess, for having such a bad attitude. Will she be able to break the curse and return home? Or be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

Everything I Could Ever Want.

Chapter 1: Guess I'm Going

I licked my finger, searching through the many papers, all applications to become my new assistant. I figured it was about time, my entire journey up the ladder of sucess, there was one person. Me. I mean, you can't ask the morons I work with for help, so I figure hand picking one out of the hundreds of letters would be easier.

"Miss?" It was Annie, she worked the desk. She was useless at her job to. "I have you mail..." she dropped it on my desk, over my applications. "Your welcome." She snapped after I stayed silent, then slammed my office door.

I rolled my eyes, "work out a little, Ann!" I shouted after her. "Because your personality sure isn't getting you any friends!" I sighed, picking up the papers. "Bill, Bill, Bill, oh!" I smiled. "Money!" I ripped it open, pulling out the few hundred dollars I earned over the weekend, helping out with a local business. It paid for tonights dinner with my boyfriend. "Letter from..." I stopped, reading it over. "No way!" I ripped it open furiously, reading it over.

_ Dear miss Angela: I am sad to inform you, your brother Kasey was in a terrible farming accident. He was in the mine and it collapsed. I'd like to invite you...our docter says it would help if we invited some relitives to see him. With Good Intentions Mayor Hamilton and the Villiagers of Castanet Island._

I frowned, reading it over and over. "What?" I breathed. Kasey was the safest guy I knew, when our sister Molly climbed trees he'd always make sure every single branch was strong enough to hold her up. I, of course, stood to the side, laughing at how stupid they both were for not wanting to even touch a tree.

I noticed a small edge of something sticking out, I carefully took it out, noticing it was a picture of Kasey, Molly, and I, all making funny smiley faces in front of a camera. I pulled the sides of my mouth out and stook my toung out, eyes shut tight. Molly puffed her cheeks out, and Kasey was laughing hysterically in the backround.

I flipped it over, seeing a boat ticket to some place I've never heard of...I also never heard of it in geography. "What in the...?" I whispered, staring at it in confusion. "Does he think I can't pay for my own ticket!" I roared, angry. "I am Angela Anderson," I shrieked. "I am the CEO of-"

"What are you?" Mathew asked me, he was my boyfriend. "On your blue tooth?" He looked confused. My cheeks heated up in emabreassment. "Doesn't matter, I have our reservations, right?" He grinned.

I nodded, "of course you do." I pecked his cheek. "I'll just-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Is this you?" He laughed, pointing to the childish girl in the photo. "You look..." he sputtered into giggles. "Since when did you have fun!" He blurted.

Hurt, I crossed my arms. "Excuse me? I have plenty of fun. It might be different from yours, but it's a lot more productive." I smirked, grabbing the photo and stuffing it in my purse. "Besides," I continued. "I was, like, six years old. It doesn't count as me acting stupid."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Relax, I get it." He slipped his large hand into mine and held mine tightly, bringing me out and to the bright yellow taxi. I usually hated when we acted like a couple in public, which is why I always reserved a private room in fancy resturants, but I actually hated sappy moments all together. Whenever he kissed my nose I held back the urge to kick him.

I settled into the booth he'd decided to reserve, and let him drape his arm around me. "What was Angela, the business tycoon, doing before I walked in?" He asked, smiling and nuzzling his nose into my straightened chestnut brown hair. Long ago I'd been cursed with hair that flipped out, the only way to keep it in place was with a staightening iron.

"Oh...nothing," I mummbled, folding and unfolding my napkin. People were staring, some people pointed...probably reconizing one of us from a magazine or something. "Just...job applications."

"Well you'd better not hire a guy," he grummbled, taking a swig from his vodka, he made a sour face, and smiled at me. His breath no longer smelt like fresh toothpaste, it smelled...like throw up. "I don't need competition." He smirked, kissing my nose.

I "accidentally" kicked him with the toe of my heel, smiling, "sorry. And why shouldn't I hire a male? Because according to a colum in a magazine men are far more talented." I rolled my eyes. "Like that'll ever-"

"Yep, sure are." He laughed boastfully, already seeming drunk. "You should really bow down to me some days." He winked, but didn't seem entirely playful.

I nodded, laughing. "Oh ya, I should bow down to you. My business is bigger!" I snapped, crossing my arms and wiggling his arm off of me. "Your business is managed by a pea brain."

"At least he's more useful then you!" He shot back, after chugging his entire glass of alcohal. "You just-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth. "I think I need to go," I told him, rolling my eyes. "Don't wait up." I stomped out of the resturant, hearing him scream my name after me, but I didn't turn around. Not once.

I slammed the door to the cab, handing him some money and crossing my arms bitterly in the back seat. "How could he!" I shrieked, annoyed. "I mean...I am far more sucessful, a lot better kisser, and completely out of his leauge!" I looked out the window, small drops of rain hit the window. I rolled my eyes, knowing the minute I stepped out of this cab, I'd be soaked. I searched threw my wallet, trying to find the keys to my apartment, and camp across the picture and ticket.

The goofy childhood me stared up, grinning with glee. As if she was saying, _'Remember all the fun you used to have!' _But now fun didn't matter. I flipped to the other side, the boat ticked looked like it'd been made...by hand. It looked pretty cheap and flimsy. I sighed, flipping back and seeing Kasey's face. "Damnit..." I grummbled, knowing what would happen.

Wow...that was decent? I hope :P Thank you so much for reading! :D It really means a lot, and I know I'm not...super good, but I'm hoping to get better...by a lot. :) Alright, you can review if you want or something. Next one will be out...really soon. Like, really soon :) (WEEKEND!) :D:D:D:D:D XD


	2. Chapter 2

Everything I Could Ever Want

Chapter 2: Oh. Hell. No.

I ran my fingers through my messy hair, trying to get the peices of hay out. After a billion hour boat ride, and a stupid hay ride, I was tierd and wanting to fly back on the companies private jet, too bad I forgot my blackberry on the boat, which made _everything _worth it.

Annoyed, I stepped into town hall, recieving directions from the guy who braught me here on the hay ride...he would've made a good model. I gritted my teeth together, looking at the plump man behind the desk. "Hello?" I asked, bitterly. "I'm Angela Anderson, here for Kasey Anderson, guy who is in comma? Take me to him so I can go home." I growled.

He looked at me, afraid, like I'd bite him...which I might. "O-Oh, !" He stummbled with some papers then stopped and picked up some ones he dropped. "Oh boy, uh, I'll get my son to direct you to the clinic, he's right there." He pointed to the side.

A boy, my age, stood at the side of the room, searching through notes and clutters of paper. He had a sweater vest on, with some matching plaid kapris, it looked like he'd be part of a chess club. But if you looked past his terrible fashion sense, you'd see a perfectly chiseled jaw bone, and platinum blonde hair that stood out from any other color in the world.

I took a look at my black skirt with my white blouse, I still had hay on me, but I brushed it off and walked over to him, my heels makes awkard noises on the wooden floors. "I'm Angela," I held out a hand, showing off my perfect manicure.

He nodded, waving his hand around, shooing me back. "Whatever, come along." He walked ahead of me, his brown loafers deffinitly didn't help with the whole nerd look he was doing. Neither did the attitude.

I ran to catch up with him, then grabbed one of the papers that sat on top of his pile. "Ah, bills, huh?" I smirked, seeing they were in dept. Figures Kasey picks a town with money troubles.

"Give that back!" He snapped, snatching it out of my hand. "Geeze, you Andersons, so..." he shook his head. "I bet you don't even know what half of that means!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's only Molly and Kasey...they farm. I'm from New York, a co-CEO of a large company." I flipped my hair behind my shoulder confidently, knowing I'd officially beat him in the game of business. "And you?" I smirked.

"I'm going to be mayor," he smirked back, as if it was a large acomplishment. It sorta was...if it'd been for a town that's actually been set on a map. "And bring life back to this town," he walked up some steps and opened a door, leading me in.

"Good luck with that," I snorted, noticing an old woman sitting at a desk, wrinkles covered her pale face. "Irene," the boy called, it made me remember I still didn't know his name. "Kasey is upstairs?"

She nodded, pulling out some cold medicine. "Would you like your usual?" She asked, holding it out.

He nodded, handing her some money and sticking it in his pocket as they walked up the steep staircase.

"I didn't know you were sick," I mummbled.

"I'm not." He told me, leading my to Kasey's bed. "I just...like to stay healthy."

I rolled my eyes, spoken like a true control freak. I never did that...I just had a bunch of vitamens and coffee, so I'd never have to sit for a meal unless neccesary.

Suddenly, I frowned, quickily walking towards Kasey's bed. Tears spilled down my cheeks, and I sniffed, grabbing his hand and holding it to my chest. Bruises and scratches covered his body, but I didn't see any IV cords. I wanted to hug him, but was afraid I'd hurt him. I sighed, kissing his hand and rubbing my thumb across his scaly palms.

"Aren't you going to do something!" Gill snapped.

I opened my eyes, realizing my cheeks were clean and my make up wasn't running. My brother looked exactly how he did in my dream, but I wasn't anywhere near him...or crying...or even pitiful. I just...stared. Like he was another dead bird on the high way of New York...another dead bird that didn't matter.

I frowned, walking back down the stairs. "This is stupid, I'm going home." I snapped, letting the door slam behind me. I pulled a lighter and ciggerette out the pocket of my skirt, lighting it up and inhaling.

"Whoa."

I spun around, seeing a man with long black hair, that'd been tied up into a pony tail, stare at me. "W-What...who are you?" He asked, now calm and leaning against the ledge, like me.

I shrugged. "Angela...Kasey's sister."

He smiled lightly, "shouldn't you be in there...with him?"

I shook my head, looking back towards the water. "Where's Molly?" I asked, changing the subject. "Shouldn't she be here two? He's our brother."

He looked at me confused, like I was the one wearing some crazy docter get-up. "Kasey only has...one sister?" He asked more then told. "I thought...you were it. The other farmer?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "This is so like him. Just because we hate each other doesn't mean he can't tell his friends about me!" I spat, taking another drag. "I even told my friends about him and his lame job!" I shrieked, crossing my arms. "What a freakin jerk." I rolled my eyes and twisted around, letting my feet hang over the ledge.

He frowned. "So...Kasey has more then one...sibling?" He asked.

I laughed, harshly. "Of course, didn't you just hear what I'd said! Jesus, you people never listen." I grummbled.

He frowned. "If you were my sibling and acted like this...I wouldn't mention you either." He was about to walk away, but I wasn't going to let him disrespect me like that.

"Hey, I could sue you!" I told him. "I have the best lawyer in the state, and you live in a small town with not one reliable person...Kasey was probably it, and he's dead!" I shook my head, walking away to find a bar.

I threw my cigar on the ground and pushed aside a cowboy playing a guitar. I rushed down the stone stairs and stopped, noticing a blonde girl who looked...like a prostitute. "Wow..." I mummbled, reaching to open the door.

I furrowed my brow. "What the hell?" I kept pushing, but it never opened, then I pulled. Still nothing. I looked at the hours. "What kind of bar only opens at night!" I screeched, annoyed. I spun around, the blonde haired girl was staring at me. "What!" I spat.

She shrugged, "hi I'm Kathy. Um, we don't open until 4:00 pm." She mummbled, pointing at the sign. "So, where are you from?" She asked.

"New York," I replied. "So, Kathy...where do you work?" I asked, smirking.

"Here." She replied casually. "I work here at the bar, I'm a waitress. Why?" She asked, smiling. "Do you need a job? I could put in a good word for you."

"No," I laughed. "No offence...of course." I mummbled, quickily walking to the town hall. There was the plump guy again he was outside, and this time looking a lot calmer. "Hello," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

He smiled back, waving. "Why hello! I'm Mayor Hamilton!" He cheered, "your Kasey's sister, right?"

I nodded annoyed, didn't we already go over this? "Yes. So, Hamilton...when can I hope on a boat and get out of here?" I fake chuckled.

He frowned, "don't you want to stay until your brother wakes up?" He fiddled with his thumbs. "I'm sure Kasey would love it if you were by his side to wake him up." He looked up, smiling warmly.

I shook my head, "nope. I really need to get back to work. I lost my blackberry on the boat ride so-"

"Is that what this is?" He asked, holding out my pink blackberry curve, I'd gotten it a few months back when my last one fell into a puddle. "It's very confusion, how do you turn it on?"

I rolled my eyes, snatching it away from him, "give that to me! It's mine!" I turned it on and flipped threw my many emails, then groaned when it rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hell are you!" I frowned, it was Mathew...my boyfriend. "Man, I've been looking everywhere for you! I swear on my life Becca-"

"Becca?" I asked, confused. "Matt, It's Angela..." I paused, waiting for him to answer. Then it hit me. "Wait...Are you...your cheating on me?" I asked.

"I-I thought I called Becca..." he murmured. "Look, it's not me...it's you. Your just...not...fun." He mummbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Matt, have fun with your cheap bobble headed girlfriend." I clicked the 'Call End' button and looked back to Hamilton, then turned, letting my back face his overly enthusiastic face.

I dialed my companies number, hoping Annie would be able to do her job and answer. "Hello?" A high pitched voice said into the phone. "This is-"

I didn't let her finish. "Annie, it's me!" I snapped into the phone. "Angela, look I need-"

"I'm sorry ...you've been fired. The news just came in this morning." She giggled, then hung up. How dare she!

I dialed a few more numbers, all saying I truly was fired. Who could fire me! I was a CEO! It's pretty much impossible! I turned back to Hamilton. "Look, I need to get home...I just lost my job, my boyfriend, my-"

"Oh Angela!" He grinned, "you could stay at your brothers house for a few days while we work out your travel issues." He handed me a key, then shooed me off. "Go right around this corner and stick on the path, when you see a house...it's yours! See a bridge, you've gone too far." He waved me away, then waddled into town hall.

I rolled my eyes, following his instructions. Mind as well...seeing as how I'm jobless, boyfriendless, and probably homeless soon. The only reason I wasn't breaking down was because the only emotions I have are determination, anger, and satisfaction. Some people would complain about how some aren't emotions, but they are to me. Besides, I'd win my job back, then I'd find a cuter boyfriend. I'm Angela Anderson...my life is nothing short of perfect.

Alright...next time I hope it'll get better. And...I'm not the best with details ^^' sorry! But...ya...I hope you enjoyed it :) Review if you want, and I hope you liked it...again :P Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Everything I Want

Chapter 3: Idon't "do" farming.

At 6:00am, I streched and skipped out of bed. I've always been an early riser, even after working up until midnight. I was actually sort of programmed to do it now.

I made my way to his kitchen, small and smelly. Like his bed. I peeked my head in his fridge, then looked around his kitchen, frowning at a penguin accesory. "What in the?" I looked at it confused. "Oh," I said in awe, realizing it was an ice cream maker. Leave it to Kasey to find a town as bizarre as this one.

I sighed, deciding I'd pick an apple off one of his many trees. When I managed to slip into something decent to wear, I walked outside, my heels got stuck in all sorts of muddy puddles on the way to his field...and it was barely a metre away!

I groaned in frustration, kicking them off and throwing them at his door. I trudged to the nearest tree and grabbed one, a few more fell off and into the mud. I rolled my eyes, if someone thought for a second I'd pick them up, they were mistaken.

"Angela!"

I turned around, groaning.

"Angela, it's me! Mayor Hamilton. I didn't know you farmed!" He shouted gleefully. "How incredible! You Andersons, always doing something productive!" He chuckled, as if even he knew farming wasn't close to productive...or...maybe he was looking at my muddy feet. "Do you work well with animals to?"

I shrugged. I remember all the years dad took us to the zoo, Molly would stare at the monkey's, Kasey looked at everything, and I stuck to the bears. "I guess." I mummbled, combing my hair behind my ear. "Why?"

"Because Kasey has a barn full of animals just waiting to be brushed and fed!" He exclaimed, pushing me inside.

I tried to turn around, but it was too late. Horses, lambs, and cows all looked at me expectantly. I groaned, grabbing some "fodder" ,as Kasey once told me when I just called it, god forbid, hay. "Here," I shouted at the goat. "Take it! Make yourself fat!" Then I moved on.

The cows were pigs, the horses seemed...like they wanted to bite my head off, and the goat seemed to still be offended by my "fat" remark, and chewed on my skirt. I slapped it away, revolted. "You discusting animal!" I threw a brush from the side of the room at them, "brush yourselves, I don't have time for this!" I shrieked, running out in a huff.

Hamilton smiled at me, like he was waiting...just to push more work on me. "Angela!" He giggled, like he was a child. "Your just so well with animals!" I rolled my eyes, like he knew what was going on in there. "Try the chickens!" Then, he pushed me to my doom, where I was mobbed by a bunch of feathery birds.

The day was almost over and Hamilton made me complete every single job Kasey had normally done. _"Angela!" _ He'd yell. _"Angela, go water the crops!" "Angela, I told you, you need to plant some more seeds!" "Angela, for the billionth time! You need to brush the horses!"_

I've. Had. Enough. I walked to my...er...Kasey's house, furious. "I did everything you wanted!" I screamed in his face. "I am done!" I slammed the door and fell onto my-Kasey's bed.

"Angela?" A faint voice called.

"Go away Hamilton," I growled. "Or I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

There was a giggle. Did he think I was joking! Because I kick boxed every other Saturday in New York, for the past five years! "No Angela, I'm Finn! A Harvest Sprite!"

I looked up, then screamed jumping back. "What the- Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!" I screamed at the...thing.

The orange, floating, elf thing replied cheerfully. "I told you, I'm a Harvest Sprite named Finn!" He giggled. "And this isn't your house! It's your brother Kaseys! Did you visit him yet?" He smiled...cutely.

"Yes...I did visit him. But tomorrow...I'm leaving. So if you could just-" I tried to flick him away from me, but he just...danced around me. "What do you want!" Then I stopped, nodding my head, finally understanding. "Ok, I get it now. This is all a dream." I smiled at him kindly. "Look, I don't know what I ate, but I'm going to wake up, in my fabulous apartment, with my fabulous job, and I'm going to dump my cheating boyfriend." I smiled, flopping onto the bed and closing my eyes.

"This isn't a dream." He giggled, "Angela, the Harvest Goddess wants to see you!" I could feel him lightly jumping on my back.

I rolled my eyes, "is that the freak all my cousins bow down to? Ya, I'm not religious." I told him, stuffing my head into the pillow.

"Fine! I'll take you there myself." He took a deep breath, then...bells.

I grinned, thinking the lovely chiming was my wind chimes outside on my terrace. But of course, I was wrong. "Where the hell are we!" I screamed, looking around at the ruins, and the calm waters. Then I saw her. "Holy crap."

"You should not swear my dear, dear Angela." She whispered faintly, then turned to Finn. "Thank you Finn," she waved at him, then turned back to me. "Now Angela, you've been rude your entire life." She told me, as if she'd been watching me all my life. "Espeacially to those who tried to be kind to you."

I nodded, "ya well...I believe they just wanted something from me." I replied, crossing my arms. "Why?"

"They wanted your friendship..." she told me.

"And with friendship, I need to take time off of work, and actually consider feelings." I said, "I don't do feelings."

She laughed, "well...for the next two years...you'll be 'doing' this island." She waved her hand over the land around her. "This...this will be your home for the next two years."

"No," I told her. "I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

She shook her head. "Oh no, the waters are far too dangerous for you to travel." She pointed behind her, she was right, there were some very rocky waters.

"It was fine two days ago. The water can't be terrible for very long." I told her with a smirk. "You can't control everything...like fate. It's my fate to go back to New York and bring my business to the top, becomming the most successful, and richest, woman alive." Feeling determined, one of my few "emotions", I turned my back to her.

She scoffed, "please, your not getting anywhere with the whole...bad ass attitude. No way I'm letting you off this island. Not until you've learned a lesson."

"Oh I have," I assured her. "I've learned...that everyone on this island...IS CRAZY!" I screamed, a little insane at this point. "You have elves named Finn, that apparently only 'farmers' can see, you live in a bunch of ruins, a freak show with wings controls _everything! _ And you have a fat mayor that thinks everything is his business!" I took a deep breath, trying to regain myself, but I failed.

"Oh, I'm crazy? You think the entire world revolves around you! Oh and by the way, I do control everything, and," she pulled out a phone from behind her back, it looked like my phone! _My _blackberry, with _My _ life saved on it! "And I can bring down your world." She giggled evily, throwing it over her shoulder, it crashed into a billion little peices. "Good bye, Angela." She waved.

Suddenly, I was back home. Well, not my home, but...Kasey's. I looked around, the freaky thing was still beside me, watching my every move. "Oh go home!" I pouted.

He giggled, chanting, "your gonna be stuck here, your gonna be stuck here!"

"I'm not gonna be stuck here!" I snapped back to him. "All I have to do is learn a stupid lesson...so...tell me what she means? I could bring economics to this town, give them a lesson on how to run this place. Will those work?"

He shook his head. "You need to learn a lesson, not them. Like...love, or what really matters in life."

I paused.

"I am going to be stuck here forever!" I cried.

Yep...that's it :) It took me a while to upload the second chapter (even though I uploaded that one...the, like, next day :P), because I forgot how to XD But I looked up a tutorial type thingy (lame as it sounds) and...fixed it...sorta :P Wait! There was something totally messed up with the first few chapters, like, it wasn't going how I wanted it to...if that makes sense? Ya probably not, but I had to delete the story, upload it back on, and...ugh, it was annoying, but I hope your not confused with the first chapter, (if you saw it before the changes) so...ya :D Thanks for reading, means a lot :D


	4. Chapter 4

Everything I Could Ever Want

Chapter 4: Y'know...your just as critical as I am.

I frowned, looking down at the inn's menu. I was starving, I'd been working all morning, and all I can get for breakfast is a riceball! And for 710 G! _What is wrong with their government! _ My eyes landed on a familliar plump man, sitting at a table, greedily eating a vegetable sandwich. "Oh right..." I rolled my eyes, "he's the government."

"What may I get you?"

I looked away from my menu and to the preppy girl I'd just met yesterday. What was her name again? Melody? Probably. "Morning Mel," I grummbled. "So, I'll have some water."

"Sounds good!" She giggled. "But...my names Maya, not Mel." She darted off to the kitchen, then a crash.

For a minute I considered going into help...then I remembered something. I didn't have to. They ruined my life, why should I help them? "Angela, go help them!"

I looked to my side, jumping a little. "Who the hell-" I stopped, groaning. It was Finn, the freaky fairy that followed me around all day. Didn't he have anything better to do? "Geeze, go back to your leader you little freakshow." I crossed my arms over my chest, sticking my nose in the air. "I'm not helping anyone!"

"Don't you want to get out of this dump?"

I looked down at him, blinking. I recalled last night, I attempted to step on the boat, but...I couldn't. Like some creepy force field was just holding me back. "Alright," I got up, dusting off my ugly yellow tank top (Did I forget to mention the fact I had to ditch all my extremely expensive, extremely professional clothes? Just so I could look "practical" for a farmer) and walked to the kitchen.

"Whoa," was all I said. There was Chad, yelling at Melody, with broken plates covering the floor. "Chad, calm down," I kicked some of the shards out of his reach, if I couldn't stab anyone, he certainly can't. "And don't you work at the bar?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me, furious. "For the billionth time, it's Chase, not Chad!" He ran his fingers threw his peachy blonde hair. I shooed Mel- er...Maya? Ya, sure, Maya out. "Geeze, get out of my kitchen you pest!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why should I do what you want me to?" I stopped, realizing something. "Hey...you think you could teach me a lesson?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Like, one that would be considered important."

"Sure." He smiled. "Alright...first lesson. Get out of my kitchen, or die!"

I rolled my eyes, slowly walking out. "Y'know Chad," I smirked, knowing how irrated he was. "Your just as critical as I am."

He nodded, laughing. "And your a total loser. I mean...who loses their boyfriend and their job...all in the same day!" He turned back to his oven. "Now get out, I'm about to have my breakfast."

I looked down at the omelet that was set out on the counter. His back was turned...and this wouldn't be considered "hurting" him...I guess. I gathered as much saliva as I could, then spat it out onto his meal. "Have a great breakfast Chase," I giggled, skipping outside and up to Garmon mines. Pheobe looks smart...maybe she'll have some "lessons"

"What brings you up here!"

I turned around, seeing Luke. "Oh my god," I groaned, turning around and walking to the Goddess pond, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't follow, bears pretty much gaurded this place tightly.

Luke was the towns idiot. He was the one who asked the stupid questions, put out the stupid phrases, and probably never finished elementry. I guess...if you look past that...you might be able to see "something" ...oh who am I kidding! Luke is a moron and no one could love him!

I felt something pull me back.

"Finn!" I shrieked, falling onto the hard, wet stone floor. "What are you-" I stopped, noticing the very familliar blue hair. "Luke! What are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to stand up, but slipped and landed on my knees. "Ow!"

He kneeled beside me. "I'm rescuing you!" He exclaimed. "I mean, didn't you notice the bears! Man, your lucky you weren't eaten alive!"

I rolled my eyes. "The last thing I'd want is you saving me. I mean...I'm CEO of-"

"Weren't you fired?"

"Shut up!" I growled, attempting to stand up. "Ow!" I screamed, falling back to the ground. "Crap," I looked at my knee, it was turning a purple color already. "I must've...done something, I dunno."

"I'll help you," he grinned, swopping me up. "How's this?"

Screaming, kicking, and punching, I tried to escape his grip. "Ew! Get off of me! You smell like sweat and feet!" I groaned, tilting my head to the sky. "Why God...why!" Then I looked back to look...well...it was more of a glare. "Y'know...this never happened in New York."

He laughed, walking towards Kasey's farmland. "So...what's New York like? I've always wanted to go to the city..." he looked to the sky.

I rolled my eyes. "It's big. Loud. That kinda stuff. By the way, this doesn't mean anything. I could do much better than you."

He frowned, "harsh. Wait, so what's New York like? I don't get it."

I chuckled, "I didn't expect you to. It's...you would probably live in one of those hotels...like on Friends. I on the other hand, lived in a gorgeous one. It was large and..." I stopped, shaking my head. "Anyways, the clothes there are much nicer...and more expensive. Um...subways are discusting, buses are worse. You can never really leave your wallet out in the open like here. There's not nearly as many people who are nice as this town." I chewed my bottomn lip, holding back a frown. "It's a lot more crowded. But..." I took a deep breath. "Maybe it's better to live here. Lot less people...less stealing...and everyones friendly."

Luke nodded, smiling. "We are. I think it's better to live in a small town with little people that are very nice, then a large place with many people who aren't as kind. Do you feel that way?"

If he had asked me that a few days ago...I would've laughed. Back then it'd be a stupid question, I loved New York, and everything about it. But now...I don't know. Something's different. I don't know what though. But...maybe I do like this place better.

I gave Luke a small nod as he set me on the ground carefully. I managed to balance in the mud. "Ya...I agree..." I practically whispered. "Thank you Luke..." I kissed his cheek, shutting the door quickily.

When I looked inside my house, I saw a small, delicate black star fall into my hands. Finn appeared. "Yay! Angela learen one lesson out of ten!" He clapped giddily. "Nine more and you can leave!"

I furrowed a brow. "What! That wasn't the deal! And what the hell is this?" I held up the petite star. "Some sort of magic gizmo! Your entire island is full of wierdos!" I crossed my arms falling onto the couch. "Espeacially Luke, who dies thier hair blue! I mean...come on! And what is with-"

He giggled. "The star represents you accomplishments. Nine more of them and you can leave! Didn't I just explain that? Anyways, you didn't seem to mind Luke when you were giving him a smooch on the cheek!"

"Shuddap!" I growled, throwing a pillow in his direction. But...maybe I did sort of like Luke. But...not in the way anyone would think. In the way...that I was going to use him to get me out of here.

...

Alright, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :D Ok, I had this story up a while back, but there were too many complications and I had to, like, delete the story and put it back up, but it's mainly better...I hope :) If there's any problems that you have with it, then...I'll try and fix it:) (Before, half of chapter one was totally cut off and it annoyed me SO much!) Alsoooo! As I forgot to mention, disclaimer! I do NOT own Harvest Moon, or any of the characters...as much as I want to. :)

ALSO! QUICK LITTLE ANNOUNCEMENT THINGY! Ok, so I had this ready for...like...a month. But then the uploader thingy wasn't working and it was ticking me off. So I'm REALLY sorry about the wait! I promise the next one will be up REALLY soon :)


End file.
